Me and my friends as Pokemon Trainers
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: What happens when my friends and I get sucked into the bodies of Jessie, Dawn, and Misty


Dita couldn't believe it

Dita couldn't believe it. One of her online pen-pals, Hikari was finally coming to Miami to hang out with her and her friend Chilex They were planning to go to the beach, then go shopping, then see a movie. Of course in between they would stop for food. The trio was all big fans of Pokemon and the franchise that went along with it. Dita was the first to get into it, then Chilex then finally Hikari got into it. Chilex and Dita and known each other since middle school and both of them met Hikari in a chat room when they were in their freshman year. Chilex met Hikari first, and then Dita met Hikari. The chat room they were in when they met was a chat room that was dedicated to fans of one of Dita's favorite bands. Both Hikari and Dita loved competing, but each had their own reasons for doing so. Dita loved competing to increase her strength and her dream once was to become the greatest trainer in the world, and ever since she was little, she has always loved the sea and once thought she was born as a fish when she was little. Hikari, on the other hand, loved competing to show off her beauty and grace as well as she loved dressing up for everything. Chilex, on the other hand, has always dreamed of being an actress and/or model and loved to have her picture taken because whenever she took one, she always came out looking awesome. The three had their likes and dislikes as well as their differences, but they still remained friends. When they got to the beach, they picked a place to set their stuff down and set their stuff down then took off their cover-ups, sarongs, and outfits. Dita had a cover-up, Chilex had a sarong, and Hikari had an outfit, in addition to their own clothes, which they had in their bags. Dita ran to the ocean first, followed by Chilex and Hikari. All of a sudden, Dita noticed something weird floating in the water. She swam to go check it out and there she saw a creature that strangely resembled the Pokemon named Tenatacool. It turns out one of its tentacles was caught in a bunch of rocks. Dita pulled the rocks away and freed the creature. Just as she was about to swim back to Hikari and Chilex, the creature tapped her lightly on the back and when she turned around, there was this ring with a blue stone in the middle, that the creature was holding on one of its tentacles. It extended the tentacle with the ring on it to her and she took it, figuring it must have found it earlier and decided to give it to her as a thank you for freeing it. She placed the ring on her right middle finger and swam back to her friends. Hikari was the first to notice the ring, "Where did you get that ring?" Hikari asked. Dita, not wanting to tell them the real story for fear that that they'd think she was crazy told them that she found it in some seaweed. They believed the story and they went back to playing for an hour or so. When they were done, they put on their clothes on and went to the mall. Since they hadn't had lunch that day yet, they decided to go to the food court and eat something. Dita went to Chick-FL-A, Chilex went to Salsa Grill, and Hikari went to Pizza Country. After they finished eating, they threw away their trash and continued to walk in the mall. After walking in the mall for 10 minutes, they spotted a fountain and got an idea to make a wish on a penny and throw it in the fountain. Chilex wished to be a famous model or actress. Hikari wished to look cuter. Dita wished that the three of them were transported into the world of Pokemon. They each threw a penny in the fountain after they made their wish. Then they decided to eat dinner after they shopped then watch a movie. After hours of shopping, it was time for dinner. We decided to drive to one of Chilex and my favorite places, Bushido. When we got seated, we started discussing what we were going to eat and drinks. After 5 minutes of discussion over drinks, the waitress came to get our drink orders. Chilex got a Coke, Dawn also got a Coke and Dita got a Shirley Temple. Then they looked at their menus to see what they wanted to order. When the waitress came by to ask for their food orders, Dita ordered shrimp, Chilex ordered steak and Hikari ordered chicken. They figured that if each ordered what everyone wanted, they could share and have a little bit of everything. Of course, it was a given that all three would order the same, creamy white sauce for both their sauces. Dita got fried rice as well as Hikari and Chilex. But Dita did something the other two didn't. She poured some of her white sauce on her rice. Hikari and Chilex looked on to see if it was edible. Dita gave thumbs up to signal it was edible but Chilex and Hikari weren't so sure about that. For you see one of the things Dita has been known for is her ecclectic taste in food.


End file.
